AMNESIA
by Alela-chan
Summary: A causa de un accidente automovilístico Sakura pierde sus recuerdos, o más bien sufre de amnesia. Sasuke, todo abatido y conmocionado tratará de sobrellevar la noticia tan impactante, más cuando ella le pregunta "¿Quién eres?". (AU y ONE-SHOT)


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Otros personajes lugares etc. Son invenciones mías al igual que la historia, no permito que nadie la publique en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._

 _Aviso: esta historia está únicamente publicada aquí y Wattpad. Si alguien lo ve en otro lado por favor avísenme inmediatamente._

 _._

 _Género: romance._

 _Advertencias: ninguna_

 _Clasificación: K+_

 _Universo Alterno (AU)_

 **.**

 _Bueno, les comparto este OS que hice hace semanas, este escrito participó en una actividad de una página de Facebook "SasuSaku Fanfic's"._

 _Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

 **AMNESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Disculpa... ¿Quién eres?_

Esa frase lo paralizó por completo, sus ojos llenos de emoción pasaron a unos de sorpresa y luego a dolor al procesar el significado que encerraba la frase.

Lentamente apartó su mano entrelazada mientras se incorpora estando conmocionado, su mente aún no acepta la realidad.

O más bien no quería.

—¿No sabes quien soy? —murmura con un hilo en la voz mirándola fijamente.

La mujer negó con la cabeza estando extrañada pero más que eso sorprendida ante el tono de voz que empleo el extraño frente a ella. ¿Acaso debería conocerlo?

—Lo siento, pero no se quien eres... —negó con la cabeza y ese fue un golpe duro —emocionalmente— para él. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás como si le hubiesen dicho algo atroz, y escuchó de nuevo su voz—... Y no recuerdo nada —agregó con nerviosismo. Ni ella misma entendía la situación.

—No se altere señorita —pidió el doctor quien anotaba unos apuntes en la tabla, escribió rápidamente y le pidió al hombre hablar a solas fuera de la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dio una mirada de soslayo a la paciente. Ella seguía mirando a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

°\°\°\°

Cuando vio que el doctor cerró la puerta, se preparó mentalmente para recibir cualquier información que le ayudará a comprender la situación.

—¿Por qué no me reconoció? —sin embargo se apresuró preguntar al doctor cuando obtuvo su atención. La inquietud invadió su mente y se sintió inquieto.

—Le hicimos unos análisis, señor Uchiha, y no le tenemos favorables noticias —vio una hoja en la tabla, él empezó a ponerse nervioso—. La señorita Haruno tiene amnesia causada un golpe en la cabeza —apunto dicho lugar con su lapicero—, lamentablemente no se sabe con exactitud si recuperará la memoria o no, no es muy claro en estos casos. La radiografía no resuelve nuestra duda. Sin embargo en este tipo de ocasiones digamos que es 50 y 50 de posibilidad.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo ante la información recibida. ¿Sakura teniendo amnesia? De todas las cosas atroces que le pudieron pasar con el accidente para que solo venga a ser pérdida de memoria por un golpe en la cabeza.

Bueno, no debía ser un mal agradecido, por suerte no quedo paralítica o algo así.

Aunque eso tampoco hubiese importado.

—Tuvo suerte de que no se golpeara más abajo, porque si no hubiese quedado paralítica —el doctor se rasca un poco su barbilla de forma pensativa.

Sasuke decidió mejor ya no escuchar más, de por sí está alterado y el doctor no ayudaba en nada al decirle eso.

°\°\°\°

Ella seguía viendo su entorno con nerviosismo y extrañeza. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado para que no recordará absolutamente nada? ¿Por qué tenía agujas clavadas en su piel? ¿Y... Quién era? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Las preguntas empezaron a brumarla de forma atroz a tal grado que su pulso empezó a acelerar, la máquina hizo sonidos más rápidos.

¿Por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada? Ella quería saber que diablos paso para que ella estuviese ahí, postrada en una camilla.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus ojos miraban con más desesperación a su alrededor.

Se tenso notoriamente al escuchar el abrir de la puerta.

El azabache cerró despacio la puerta para no espantar a su novia, la noto muy inquieta.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió...? —pregunta nerviosa pero más ansiosa. De seguro ese hombre atractivo sabía algo, no por algo apareció ahí para verla.

—Sakura...

—¿Así me llamó? Y si sí, ¿quién eres? ¿Quién soy? —pregunta nuevamente empezado a desconocer a su alrededor y a alterarse.

Sasuke se quedo quieto por unos mili segundos... Eso sí le dolió profundamente.

La persona que amaba y protegía... No lo recordará.

—Cálmate, déjame explicarte lo sucedido —le pidió mirándola directamente a los ojos y Sakura respiro profundo tratando de serenarse—. Estuviste un accidente automovilístico hace unos días —le paso un periódico para que viera las imágenes y toda la información del acontecimiento. La pelirrosa lo agarró con algo de miedo—. Fue horrible pero afortunadamente tu no recibiste mucho daño, sin embargo… un golpe en la cabeza causó la amnesia en ti.

—¿Amnesia?

— _Amnesia orgánica_ para ser exactos —corrigió el azabache, el doctor se lo explicó con palabras simples.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta desviando su atención del periódico a él.

Sasuke se rasco un poco la nuca.

—Que has perdido la capacidad de retener los recuerdos.

Con esa información se sintió satisfecha, así que nuevamente fijo su atención al periódico.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron enormemente al ver la fecha.

—¿2016? —tartamudeo con sorpresa, y más se sorprendió al leer el encabezado del periódico que decía: "Choque de aguilucho".

Se rasco la frente frustrada por la situación, solo veía la imagen de un autobús volcado y a la vez aplastado en forma de aguilucho por un tráiler de dos cajas con cargamento pesado.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero ella seguía quieta leyendo la información.

Le dolía verla así, ida. Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— _Me lo advirtió el doctor, Sakura no recuerda nada de su persona_ —pensó para si mismo como explicación.

—¿Y quién eres tu? —pregunta Sakura de repente exaltado un poco al ojinegro. Él estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que dio un pequeño respingo.

Sakura seguía en espera de una repuesta.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke —dijo con delicadeza esperando que su novia tuviera alguna reacción pero no fue así, ella seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué eres de mi? ¿Hermano, amigo...? —puso su rostro desconcertado.

Sasuke no supo si decirle que eran novios desde dos años atrás. O si un amigo. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

—Mejor amigo —soltó no pensándolo bien, y se golpeó mentalmente por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad.

—Oh... ¿Amigo? —pregunta más calmada. Y más con la palabra "mejor".

—Si, ahora soy el único responsable de ti —dijo desviando la mirada.

Bueno, creyó que fue lo mejor, si mal no recordaba antes del accidente andaban disgustados. Pero nada grave, fue una torpes de él; y justo ese mismo día del accidente quedaron en verse para arreglar sus indiferencias.

Sin embargo Sakura nunca llegó, y eso le preocupó.

—¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada? ¡Ni siquiera se mi nombre! —exclamó de repente horrorizada y alterada, Sasuke alzó sus manos para tocarle el cabello y tranquilizarla.

—Por favor no te altares, esto se solucionará —le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso con dulzura.

Sakura tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas, por alguna razón sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente ante un extraño sentimiento.

Sasuke quiso besarle las lágrimas, pero reprimió el impulsó ya que en ese momento sólo era un amigo para Sakura.

—No llores —pidió acercando su mano al rostro sonrojado. Ella dio un respingo—. Te ayudaré para que recuerdes todo —levanto su mano y le dio un toquecito con dos dedos en la frente. Una pequeña acción que simbolizaba el amor que le profesa a ella.

Sakura se puso más serena, sabía que podía confiar en él. Por algo era su mejor amigo... ¿No?

°\°\°\°

Sakura paso por varios análisis para determinar si la amnesia era permanente o como en algunos casos, a corto o largo plazo.

Hasta pasado de una semana la dieron de alta en el hospital y una noticia sobre su padecimiento.

—La amnesia no es permanente —dijo el doctor a Sasuke, éste suspiro aliviado—. Pero eso sí, no sabremos cuando empezará a recordar. Puede tardar días, semanas, meses o incluso años —alzó sus dedos a cada palabra. Eso no reconforto mucho a Sasuke—. De que recordará, lo hará. Puede que le lleguen ciertos acontecimientos pero serán borrosos.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el doctor, Sasuke le dio las gracias y se retiro en busca de su novia.

Ella encontraba sentada en la camilla mirando la ventana el cielo rojizo por el horizonte y el sol ocultándose detrás de los edificios.

Su rostro reflejaba desconcierto y tristeza.

Sakura seguía abrumada.

No recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida, ni siquiera algo de si misma. Sólo sabía que se llamaba Haruno Sakura y tenía 21 años de edad.

—Debemos irnos —avisó Sasuke cargando una mochila donde venían pertenecías de Sakura. La ojijade lo miro de soslayo y con un poco de pena.

—¿Enserio no te daré problemas? No quiero ser una molestia para ti —se incorpora de su lugar con la mirada gacha.

Sasuke le había dicho que viviría en su departamento por tiempo indefinido, o más bien hasta que recuperará su memoria. Pero aún sabiendo que son muy amigos le incómoda la situación.

Sasuke la estrujuro con sus ojos negros, Sakura en cierta manera se puso nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigía.

—Siempre lo has sido —confesó, Sakura se entristeció hasta que sintió un toquecito en su frente. Se sonrojo al verle su pequeña sonrisa—. Andando —regresó a su habitual inexpresión cuando una enfermera se asomo por la puerta para ver si todavía seguían ahí.

°\°\°\°

—E-Es muy bonito —dijo maravillada al entrar al departamento.

No era muy lujoso ni tan soso, era más bien... Normal.

El recibidor era muy pequeño pero acogedor, delante estaba la pequeña sala con dos sillones mediados color negro, enfrente una televisión y una DVD. Del lado izquierdo, una puerta abierta logrando apreciar que era la cocina y comedor.

Luego había un pasillo, y en dicho pasillo habían colgados varios marcos de fotos, lo que resaltaba era las paredes pintadas de dos colores, de la mitad para abajo era color café y de la mitad para arriba era de color crema.

—Me gusta el color —dijo quitándose los zapatos y yendo a la sala.

—Tú lo elegiste —el Uchiha dejo la mochila en el sillón. Sakura lo miro sobre su hombro con sorpresa.

—¿Yo? —pregunta apuntándose a si misma.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza recordando ese momento, fue hace medio año atrás.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Sakura se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala pensativa. Sólo vestía una camisa azul —que claramente se ve que es de hombre— y le llegaba a medio muslo._

 _Miraba las paredes con detenimiento y luego una revista en sus manos._

— _Éste no —tachó con un lapicero un cuadrito de color cual mostraba cierta página._

 _Sasuke seguía mirándola desde el umbral de la cocina mientras bebía café en su taza que decía "felicidades papá", claro que la última palabra fue tachada y en su lugar escribieron con plumón "felicidades por tu graduación". Se lo había regalado su hermano antes de morir._

 _Sasuke sólo vestía un pantalón de algodón y no traía camisa._

— _No se que haces, pero decídete ya —Sasuke dio otro sorbo al café. Sakura llevaba alrededor de media hora mirando las paredes y luego la revista._

— _Eres muy impaciente Sasuke-kun —Sakura le sonrió con diversión, el Uchiha rodó los ojos—. Y no sabes porque no preguntaste._

— _Es porque sinceramente no me interesa —murmura ladeando el rostro para ver al interior de la cocina._

— _Aparte de impaciente eres un insensible —dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero ofendida._

 _Sasuke rió levemente ante la acción de su novia, se acerco con pasos elegantes poniéndola nerviosa, cuando estuvo frente a ella se inclino un poco y le planto un beso en los labios. Sakura se sonrojo ante su atrevimiento, aún después de meses seguía teniendo el mismo efecto de chica colegiala ante él._

— _Sea lo que sea que trames seguro que me gustará —murmura contra sus labios y sonrió de forma sexy._

— _N-No lo creo, es algo que no te gusta —alzó la revista interponiéndolo entre los dos. Sasuke se divertía a lo lindo, le encantaba poner nerviosa a su novia—. Pintaremos tu departamento._

 _Sasuke gruño a regañadientes, era la tercera vez que la Haruno insistía. Su rostro cambió a uno de fastidio, y con algo de diversión, le quito la revista para ver la página que leía._

— _Pero se ve bien —dijo el Uchiha con indiferencia incorporándose mientras miraba los cuadros tachados._

— _El gris no es un color bonito —frunció los labios disgustada mirando a su alrededor. Sasuke también lo hizo._

 _Las paredes eran de un color gris, y para la vista de Sakura era un color triste. Y a ella no le gustaba._

— _Aparte... ¿Viviremos juntos no? Así que hay que ir preparando todo —le sonrió con cariño ante el desconcierto del pelinegro._

 _Anteriormente Sasuke le había propuesto a Sakura que se fuera a vivir con él. Ya llevaban tiempo de novios y cada día tenía la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella. Sin embargo, Sakura negó mudamente y le prometió pensarlo mejor._

— _¿Entonces lo harás? —pregunta ilusionado. Dejo los objetos en la mesa de noche y la miro fijamente a los ojos._

 _Sakura se sonrojo apenada y desvío la mirada. Apretó sus piernas y bajo el rostro._

— _Por algo estoy adornando a mi gusto ¿no? —murmura cohibida._

— _No sabes lo feliz que soy, Sakura —la abrazo de repente sorprendiéndola._

 _Aún llevando tiempo de novios había cosas que no sabía de Sasuke, como el porque de sus pesadillas en las noches o como había muerto su familia —a pesar que lo conoció unos meses después de su muerte—; y había acciones inesperadas de él._

— _Ese es mi propósito —le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo contra su torso—, hacerte feliz... Sasuke-kun._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Sasuke se había quedado absorbido en sus pensamientos hasta que un golpecito en el brazo lo trajo a la realidad.

Frente a él está Sakura con una sonrisa, al parecer había encontrado una foto de ellos dos, pero se veía que fue mucho tiempo atrás.

La persona que está frente a él era su novia pero a la vez... Una desconocida.

Si Sakura no lo recordaba no era lo mismo.

Pronto se vio sentado en la sala junto con Sakura, ya que ella tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Fue la primera foto que nos tomamos juntos —dijo mirando la foto detenidamente. Fue cuando estaban en segundo de preparatoria, al principio si fueron los mejores amigos. Pero en la universidad se dio cuenta del amor que Sakura le tenía y viceversa.

—Vaya, nuestra amistad es de muchos años —se sorprendió ante el dato. Sonrió al saber que tenía a alguien quien se preocupaba por ella.

Sakura pregunto más cosas que tenia en mente, y Sasuke contestó cada una de ellas con sinceridad... Bueno, la mayoría omitiendo los detalles de su relación amorosa. Por alguna razón tenía miedo de que ella se acordará de la última discusión que tuvieron y lo alejará de su vida.

Prácticamente le mintió, y eso era algo que ella detestaba en todo el mundo.

°\°\°\°

—¿A donde vas? —pregunta curiosa cuando Sasuke salió de su habitación vestido informalmente pero a leguas se veía que iba de salida.

—A la universidad, pero tu también vas. Ya hable con los maestros sobre tu situación y están dispuestos a ayudarte en todo —explicó mientras agitaba con la cuchara el líquido oscuro de la taza.

Sakura se sorprendió ante su respuesta. Sasuke también le informó con anterioridad que asistían en la misma universidad, él estudiaba pedagogía y ella medicina. Pero debido su estado de memoria pensaba que no iría.

—¿Ir?

—Tampoco me agrada la idea —gruño entre dientes, en la universidad todos sabían que eran novios. Pero lamentablemente no estaba dispuesto a que Sakura perdiera tres años de universidad que le costaron horrores, aparte, estaban a medio año de graduarse.

—Entiendo —murmura—. Bueno, iré a ver que meto a mi mochila —le sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió a la habitación.

Sasuke la miro caminar, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho cuando ella le sonrió. Sakura no era la misma, lo sabía pero... Aún así la amaba con toda su alma. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Se paso una mano por sus cabellos azabaches.

Admitía que tenía miedo de su reacción cuando se enterará de la verdad, miedo a que lo rechazará y no quisiera verlo.

Antes de que ella perdiera la memoria, él cometió una estupidez. Pero fue para una buena causa.

Debió de seguir el consejo de su hermano.

" _No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas_ "

La mal interpretación siempre existía en la vida, y a causa de eso siempre había problemas.

Su hermano sin duda sabría que hacer o por lo menos le aconsejaría en esos momentos.

¿Qué hacía?

Le dolía enormemente la ausencia de su novia, ella siempre estaba al tanto de él preparándole una taza de café por las mañanas, o cuando lo veía ido se acercaba a él con preocupación y consolaba con uno que otro beso.

Los recuerdos de la discusión le embargaron entonces.

 _ **Flash back.**_

— _¡No hables más Sasuke! —chilló la Haruno de coraje caminando a grandes zancadas por las calles de la ciudad, la oscuridad era un problema para ella ya que no identificaba bien por donde iba caminado, de seguro en cualquier momento tropezaría con algo._

— _Déjame explicarte —pidió nuevamente Sasuke yendo tras ella._

 _No quería que discutieran de nuevo, eso se estaba volviendo muy frecuente desde que Karin —una ex novia de Sasuke— empezó a coquetearle, claro que él no la pelaba._

 _Pero los celos e inseguridades de Sakura eran atroces._

— _¡No necesito escuchar tu excusa, si vi como que le estabas coqueteando a la zorra esa! —grito de enojo y sus lágrimas empezaron a opacar sus ojos._

 _El Uchiha se rasco la nuca desesperado. Vale. Sólo le hablo bonito pero nunca tuvo la intención de coquetearle. Karin tenía algo que él quería, o más bien compraría con el dinero ahorrado. Pero lamentablemente Sakura apareció en el momento menos indicado. Así que no pudo cerrar el trato._

 _Sin embargo, no podía decirle toda la verdad a Sakura. Era una sorpresa pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo, y dudaba que el enojo se le bajará hasta dentro de unos días._

— _No lo hice. Por favor escúchame —logro alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo. La detuvo a la fuerza —aunque no quisiera— y la abrazo por detrás. Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y Sakura se puso tensa._

— _No quiero —sollozo derramado lágrimas. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sabía que Sasuke no la quería._

 _Ella no era hermosa, Karin si, ella no tenía un cuerpo estructural y Karin si._

 _Lamentablemente esa era la realidad._

 _Siempre fue insegura de si misma, y en la relación ella era la débil. Sasuke no se merecía nadie así._

 _Karin provenían de una buena familia y ella..._

 _¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de sus padres! Su apellido fue obtenido por una madre adoptiva cual estaba muerta._

— _No soy suficiente para ti, lamentablemente me di cuenta tarde —trato de separarse pero Sasuke no lo permitió aferrándose más a su cuerpo tenso, sentía que si la soltaba se iría para siempre._

— _Tu eres todo para mi. ¿Es qué no puedes entenderlo? —murmura con miedo al notar la determinación de Sakura por marcharse. No quería dejarla ir, era su vida en ese momento y la amaba con toda su alma. Nunca se quería separar de ella._

— _¡Nunca comprendí porqué te enamoraste de mi! —exclamó aturdiendo a Sasuke, aprovecho el momento para zafarse del agarre y dar tres pasos lejos de él. Sasuke permaneció quieto con las manos temblorosas a los costados de su cintura— ¡Tú, el chico popular de la preparatoria, atractivo, inteligente, arrogante y engreído en cierta ocasiones... —empezó a llorar más, como tenía puesto un suéter se paso el antebrazo por su rostro para no verlo a los ojos. Sabía que si lo veía todo se derrumbaría y su fuerza flaquearía—... Con la chica antisocial, huérfana y sosa del salón! —lloró más al ver la realidad._

 _A Sasuke le dolía ver a su novia llorar, era la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo, y más si él era causante del llanto._

— _¡Lamentablemente me vine a dar cuenta de esto cuando te amo con toda mi alma! —exclamó apretando sus puños y sus párpados con tristeza._

— _Yo también te amo Sakura... ¡¿Es que no puedes comprenderlo?! —gruño nervioso por cualquier acto que Sakura pudiese hacer._

— _A veces el amor no es suficiente en una relación, Sasuke-kun —sin abrir los ojos, le sonrió de forma cariñosa mientras lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos rojos en hinchados. Eso sorprendió a Sasuke._

 _Y aprovechando de la situación, Sakura salió corriendo del lugar llorando._

— _¡Sakura!_

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Y esa fue la última vez que la vio, una semana después Sasuke la contacto por celular pidiendo verse para arreglar las cosas. Le había costado mucho convencerla pero al final ella accedió verse en su departamento ese mismo día.

Pero nunca llegó y la llamada que recibió de ella lo dejo más alterado y pesando lo peor.

Y ahí término todo.

Ahora Sakura no recordaba absolutamente nada de su relación, ni el amor que sentía por él, ni sus palabras como la discusión.

°\°\°\°

Sakura sonrió una vez más, otro amigo de ella se había presentado. Pero no lo recordaba así que se sintió extraña cuando el rubio parloteo de nuevo.

—Ya nos tenias preocupados Sakura-chan, el Teme no nos dijo nada. Es un maldito —refunfuña Naruto teniendo el ceño fruncido, miro a Sasuke quien estaba sereno.

—Lo soy —aceptó como si nada.

—Qué bueno que ya estés de regreso —Ino, mejor amiga de Sakura, le agarró de las manos. La pelirrosa se sorprendió por el tacto pero no lo rechazo. Necesitaba recordar quien era y sospechaba que estando con esas personas lo lograría.

—Eso... Creo —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Hmp, se la dejo a su cargo. Yo me largo —murmura Sasuke de muy mal humor, se aferró a la manga de su mochila y camino al pasillo que conecta al campus.

—Ese amargado —Ino hace un puchero.

—¿Siempre ha sido bipolar? —pregunta preocupada Sakura.

—El Teme empieza a ser un amargado nuevamente —dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo. Ahora que recordaba, la veces que comportaba así era cuando aún era amigo de Sakura. Y para eso ya había sido mucho tiempo atrás—. Sakura-chan —se dirigió a su amiga. La pelirrosa lo vio con intriga, su cara de duda lo reveló—. Sasuke... ¿Qué dijo que era de ti?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Sakura ¿no se suponía que ellos sabían que eran mejores amigos o algo por el estilo?

—Amigo, mejor amigo —aclaró aún estando confusa.

Ino y Naruto intercambiaron miradas de gravedad. Como mejores amigos de los dos sabían que ellos discutieron ya que los dos se les vio muy deprimidos.

Pero... Sasuke le mintió a Sakura. ¿Acaso daba por terminada su relación de dos años? Tanto esfuerzo por enamorarla y de que se fuera a vivir a su departamento… ¿dejado en el olvido y como un recuerdo?

Naruto se despidió de las chicas. Necesitaba saber el motivo de Sasuke. La curiosidad lo mataba vilmente.

Camino con rapidez a la biblioteca, sabía que su amigo se encerraba ahí cuando estaba atrasado en los proyectos.

E Ino guio a Sakura a su salón, por fortuna las dos estudiaban medicina así podría ayudarla en lo que se le dificultará ya que era como volver a empezar.

°\°\°\°

—¿Por qué le metiste a Sakura-chan, Sasuke? —pregunta el rubio caminando tras él.

Sasuke agarró un libro del estante, se había dirigió a la biblioteca a estudiar. Con lo del accidente de Sakura y las idas al hospital se retraso en clases y era mejor ponerse al corriente.

Era algo que Sakura hubiese querido.

—Porque puedo, Naruto —espetó indiferente. Se sentó en un mesa dispuesto a estudiar.

—Sasuke. Se que lo estás haciendo por algo. Así que dímelo —exigió transmitiéndole confianza con sus vivaces ojos azules. Como mejor amigo siempre estaría ahí para él, ¿no?

—Tengo miedo —confesó después de un rato de silencio, el rubio ensancho los ojos de sorpresa—. Miedo de que recuerde sus inseguridades y se aleje de mi... Tengo la ligera sospecha de que ese día que nos íbamos a encontrar era para terminar nuestra relación —apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Su mirada se volvió sombría—. No quiero que se aleje... Pero tampoco es que este cerca de mi, ella no recuerda nada... ¡Nada! Y eso me está matando por dentro, siento la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla pero... No sería lo correcto, ya que ella no se acuerda de mi —nunca antes había hablado tanto en su vida. Pero ese momento era crítico y necesitaba a alguien para que le dijera algo. Aunque fuera una estupidez —dignas de Naruto— pero necesitaba algo para reconfortase.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, si que su amigo era un mar de problemas y confusiones. Nunca le había escuchado hablar tanto —ni siquiera formular tres oraciones seguidas—, pero ese momento era crítico. Sasuke estaba que colapsaba emocionalmente.

—Deberías hablarle con la verdad, pero eso también podría hacerla recordar —murmura desviando sus ojos, el Uchiha asintió sabiendo eso—. Pero... Si tanto la amas, reconquístala nuevamente —sonrió socarrón ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo—. Imagínate... ¡Es como volverla a enamorar! —alzó sus manos al aire como su hubiera dicho algo brillante.

—Puede que funcione —murmura pensativo. Bueno, de vez en cuando su amigo decía cosas razonables y eficaces.

El rubio sonrió feliz llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

—Inténtalo.

°\°\°\°

Sakura sonrió levemente, el pelirrojo le sonrió de vuelta una vez terminada su breve explicación.

—Gracias, Sasori —agradeció sinceramente cuando caminaron por los pasillos.

Ino había ido a la dirección y le dijo que fuera al patio trasero porque ahí la iría a buscar, pero en el camino se perdió y un chico llamado Sasori le ayudo a encontrar el patio.

Al parecer Sasori era un enamorado suyo y ella... Por lo que le dijo, ella se estaba enamorando de él.

Claro que, eran puras mentiras inventadas por Sasori. Él solo quería tenerla de vuelta como su novia. Y que mejor oportunidad cuando ella a perdido sus recuerdos y al parecer el Uchiha era solo un amigo para ella.

Oportunidad perfecta.

Sasuke no podría interferir como novio. Ya que antes del accidente de Sakura, en la universidad se rumoreaba que ellos estaban enojados y al parecer era la definitiva en rompimiento.

Nada bueno dura para siempre.

—... Y nos dimos el primer beso antes del accidente —completó Sasori con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura se sonrojo ante la idea, no podía creer que ese chico y ella salieran. Bueno, solo citas.

Pero por lo que describía el chico, ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Sin embargo... Algo no cuadraba, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho al estar cerca de él y un rencor profundo que le hacía verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Sasori parecía sincero con sus palabras... Pero, ¿era verdad?

°\°\°\°

Dos meses tortuosos pasaron para Sasuke. Pues todo se volteo de hoja.

Se enteró que Sasori —un ex novio de Sakura— andaba detrás de ella, eso le disgusto demasiado a tal grado que terminaron a golpes.

Sakura logro interferir entre la pelea, y defendió a los dos por igual. Sin embargo por ser Sasuke quien causó la pelea, Sakura le presto más atención a Sasori.

Eso le estrujuro el corazón al azabache y decidió no hacer más dramas con el pelirrojo.

Estuvo dispuesto a seguir el consejo de su amigo, pero en los primeros días, Sakura rechazaba con tristeza sus invitaciones a salir a algún lugar ya que tenía que ponerse al corriente con la universidad.

Y cuando tenía tiempo libre, Sasori siempre le ganaba e invitaba a salir a Sakura antes que él.

Eso le llego a molestar.

Y a desilusionarlo.

Sakura no recordaba nada, absolutamente de su relación. Por eso se dejó engañar por Sasori y ahora, por lo que a notado, estaba empezando a gustarle el pelirrojo.

Eso le partía el corazón.

Por eso dejo sus intentos de conquistarla y de persuadirla, dejo de ponerle más atención y hasta le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con Ino.

Eso en verdad sonó grosero, pero Sakura se negó rotundamente a marcharse. Ya que no quería separarse de él.

Sasuke solo la miro con dolor y decidió ponerle fin a la discusión.

Eso le traía malos recuerdos.

Ahora se comportaba indiferente y demasiado frívolo con ella y con los demás.

Su razón por la cual seguir teniendo esa actitud dulce desapareció el día que SU Sakura murió en el accidente automovilístico.

°\°\°\°

—Sasuke —murmura tímidamente la pelirrosa, el Uchiha no le prestó atención ya que leía un libro referente a su carrera.

Él solo movió su pierna por la cama y no emitió palabra alguna. Por unos minutos el silencio se hizo presente hasta que no aguanto más la opresión de su pecho.

—Lárgate —murmura por debajo y un gruñido retumba en su pecho. No quería verla y recordar que ella no lo amaba, es más, le dolía profundamente verla con Sasori. Por eso evitaba estar cerca de los dos. Y más con sus amigos.

El corazón de Sakura se estrujuro. Sus ojos se nublaron y su mirada se volvió dolida.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a pasos temblorosos mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke se comportaba muy frío y grosero con ella, no entendía su actitud tan amargada.

En su interior algo se removió.

Sabía que algo pasó entre ellos antes de que ella tuviese ese accidente, podía sentirlo. Pero no estaba segura de que se trataba.

Por más que le preguntará a Sasuke, él no decía nada. Simplemente la evitaba con unos de sus monosílabos y se iba.

Tenía que descubrir de que se trataba.

Si no, no podría vivir tranquila.

°\°\°\°

—Esto es tuyo —Ino le paso una mochila a Sakura cual reconoció al instante. Era la que Sasuke cargo el día que salieron del hospital. ¿Pero, por qué Ino lo traía consigo?—. Sasuke me lo dio ayer. Quería que te lo diera... —dejo las palabras al aire.

Sakura sabía a que se refería. Se había dado cuenta que Sasuke la evitaba como si fuese un microbio. Eso le entristecía enormemente.

—Gracias... Por cierto —revolvió en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón rojo—, ponle esto a Sasori en la cara cuando se duerma en clases —le alzó unas pinturas.

Anteriormente descubrió que Sasori no era un simple enamorado, si no su ex-novio de la preparatoria. Cual la engaño con otra chica.

Se sintió indignada de si misma y al instante corto toda comunicación con él.

Ese mismo día trato de decírselo a Sasuke —sospechaba que por ese motivo él andaba de mal humor—, pero la corrió nuevamente de su habitación diciendo su palabra favorita: "lárgate".

Ya luego hablaría con él y haría las paces.

—Será todo un placer —Ino sonrió divertida pensando en cada detalle.

°\°\°\°

Aunque todavía eran medio día, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo haciéndolo ver más oscuro. La llovizna era más precipitada y el agua helada.

Sakura se adentro al departamento, sacudió el paraguas empapado y su cabello.

Miro frente y como siempre… Sasuke no se encontraba en el lugar.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, no entendía porque su cuerpo tenía esa reacción al pensar en Sasuke.

Sentía unas ganas de abrazarlo y... Besarlo.

Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, ¿ella con Sasuke?

Sus ojos miraron a la foto que agarró el primer día que entró al departamento, en ese momento su cuerpo reaccionó solo a suspirar y se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en casa.

Estar ahí le parecía muy agradable, por eso. El día que Sasuke le pidió que se marchará, ella se negó estando en desacuerdo. Quería descubrir más cosas y no quería apartarse de Sasuke ni del lugar. Se sentía familiarizada con todo.

Se adentro a su habitación dejando la mochila en la silla, tuvo curiosidad al saber que había dentro pero el sueño le ganó más.

Se dejó caer en la cama exhalando el aire frío que se filtraba por la ventana. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que no pudo más con el sueño.

— _Quiero verte..._

 _Las palabras retumbaron en el interior de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que esas palabras fueran ciertas._

 _Se recargo del respaldo del asiento._

 _También deseaba verlo, arreglar sus problemas. Amaba profundamente a ese hombre como para dejarlo ir por sus estúpidas inseguridades._

 _Ino se lo dijo, si él en verdad no la amará, en primer lugar no le habría propuesto vivir juntos y en segundo lugar..._

 _No sería su novio._

 _Sasuke era muy directo ante las situaciones y no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás._

 _Con ese razonamiento, se tomó el valor para decirle que si podrían reunirse._

 _Lo pensó muy bien, ella también tenía que poner de su parte para que la relación fuera mejorando. Dejando de lado sus celos e inseguridades._

 _No sería fácil, porque por lo que valía la pena luchar no lo era._

 _Sakura se paso razonando todo en casa de Ino. Como vendió su departamento para mudarse con su novio, no tenía lugar a donde ir. Y su mejor amiga fue la solución._

 _Agarró la cajita que tenía en las manos, ese era un regalo para Sasuke._

 _Ese mismo día cumplían dos años de novios, algo que deberían celebrar. Por eso llevaba consigo el regalo que de seguro le gustaría a su novio._

 _Lo guardo en su mochila, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a Tokio, pero era seguro que vería a su novio ese día._

 _Sonrió ante el pensamiento._

 _Lo mejor de las discusiones eran las reconciliaciones._

— _¡Ahhhhh! —gritos se escucharon sobresaltado a Sakura que abrió los ojos al extremo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _El autobús donde viajaba chocó contra la caja de un tráiler que se había volcado en la carretera. El chófer trato de maniobrar el vehículo pero fue estrepitosamente inútil ya que el autobús también término volcándose boca arriba._

 _Y mientras tanto, en el interior, todos los pasajeros gritaban desesperadamente y trataban de aferrarse a algo._

 _Los que estaban hasta el frente recibieron el mayor impacto, mientras los que no tenían el cinturón de seguridad fueron a dar al techo del autobús cuando éste se volcó._

 _Mientras todo sucedía, Sakura se había aferrado a una niña que era su compañera de asiento._

 _La pelirrosa se pudo salvar ya que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, pero la niña estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque la Haruno se las ingenio para poder agarrarla de la cintura y no fuera a dar con el techo._

 _Sin embargo eso no evitó que recibiera uno que otro golpe, y en ese instante todo se volvió negro._

Se levantó jadeando, se toco el corazón que iba a mil por minuto y su frente sudaba frío.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Un foco se prendió en su interior.

El accidente cual estuvo involucrada.

Se alegro internamente por haberse acordado de ello, y más del accidente.

Pero... Sentía que eso no era todo.

Algo sonó en dirección de la mochila. Se sobresalto parándose de inmediato. Fue directo a la mochila curiosa por saber de que provenía el sonido.

Rebusco en interior, hasta el fondo, encontró algo que la dejo desconcertada.

Un celular, uno blanco y mediano. La pantalla se prendía y apagaba dando señal de que necesitaba que lo enchufara al cargador.

Extrañada, saca el cargador y lo enchufa a la corriente.

Su ceño se frunció.

Se suponía que su celular —sabía que era suyo ya que lo encontró en el interior de su mochila— había quedado inservible por el accidente, por eso Sasuke le compró otro.

Observó el celular una vez más, con curiosidad lo agarra. Por suerte no tenía contraseña o algo por el estilo, así que nada más deslizó la pantalla y se mostró el menú.

Sus ojos reflejaron ternura al ver la foto de pantalla.

Una donde ella —sonriendo— mira a la cámara, al parecer estaba acostada en una cama ya que sus cabellos están esparcidos sobre una manta blanca. Pero lo que le dio más ternura fue ver que, alado de ella esta un adormilado Sasuke con el rostro hundido en el hueco del su cuello.

Una duda invadió su mente.

—¿Acaso yo... Tuve algo que ver con Sasuke? —susurra abriendo sus ojos con alegría e impresión.

Últimamente solo quería estar alado de Sasuke, abrazarlo y besarlo. Y le costaba aceptarlo pero de un tiempo para acá se interesaba —amorosamente— en Sasuke.

Solo salía con Sasori para no ver mucho a Sasuke, ya que andaba muy gruñón con ella y eso le dolía. Pero después de lo que sucedió con el pelirrojo... Dudaba que volviesen a salir.

Se sentó en la cama dejando el celular a un lado, agarró la mochila y la abrió.

Había ropa rasgada pero limpia, tal vez fue la que utilizó el día del accidente. Saco toda la ropa y debajo había más prendas pero en buen estado.

Saco toda la ropa y en el fondo se encontró con una cajita negra. Encima tenía pegado una nota dirigida a Sasuke.

Desdobla el papel preparándose para leer lo que sea que haya escrito.

" _Feliz aniversario Sasuke-kun... Dos maravillosos años han pasado y quise darte este presente. Se que no es mucho pero es muy significativo para mi, ya que son dos años con la persona que amo con todo mi corazón_ "

Sakura se levantó de sopetón, sabía que hubo algo entre los dos. Y al parecer...

¡Fueron novios por dos años!

Se horrorizo al pensar que estuvo saliendo con Sasori dejando de lado a Sasuke. Él debería estar pasándosela mal.

De verdad era una estúpida.

Otra duda surgió.

¿Por qué Sasuke le mintió?

Tenía muchas dudas, así que se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso sus zapatos.

Iría a verlo.

°\°\°\°

Llegó corriendo al campus, necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya. Y la verdad escuchada por el Uchiha.

La persona cual amaba.

 _Abrió los ojos aturdida, no estaba consiente de lo que pasaba pero escuchaba gemidos de dolor a su alrededor._

 _Se vio tirada en medio de los cristales, al parecer el cinturón de seguridad no aguanto el peso de dos personas y así cayó en lleno al techo._

 _Trato de incorporarse pero sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo derecho, así que mejor decidió quedarse en la misma posición._

 _Solo cerró los ojos porque no pudo continuar viendo a su alrededor._

 _Pedazos de cuerpos, piernas y brazos esparcidas por todas partes, además de la sangre. Todo tan explícito que le dieron ganas de vomitar. No quería ver el panorama tan atroz._

 _Al abrir sus ojos llorosos, identifico su mochila, colgaba del respaldo de un asiento. Pero dichos asientos están boca arriba._

— _Ah —la niña se aferraba del cinturón de seguridad como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era—. ¿Nee-san? —la infante reconoció a la persona que le salvo la vida._

 _Sakura trato de hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondieron. Estaba entrando en pánico y eso no le haría nada bien._

— _¡Nee-san! No llores —pidió la niña al borde de las lágrimas. Se aferró más al cinturón._

— _L... La... Mochi.. La —susurra apenas alzando su brazo bueno, cerró su mano en forma de puño._

 _La infante trato de entenderla, pero al ver su brazo estirado en cierta dirección, giro su rostro a su derecha._

 _Una mochila amarilla colgaba cerca de ella, así que con toda sus fuerzas se impulso y agarró la mochila._

 _Sakura suspiro aliviada al ver que la infante alzó la mochila en sus manos. La niña lo dejo caer alado de Sakura, ella estiró su mano y rebusca su celular._

 _Llamaría a la única persona que podría ayudarla._

 _Con cuidado, saco el celular mirando la pantalla. Marco el número con lentitud y apretó el botón para llamar._

 _Lo llevo a su oreja._

 _Mientras en el exterior, no había pasado mucho tiempo del primer impacto. Minutos después que parecieron eternos, una de las cajas del tráiler fue impactado por un automóvil que no logro frenar a tiempo. La caja empezó a deslizarse para atrás arrastrándose por el pavimento hasta chocar contra una de las extremidades del autobús._

 _Y mientras eso ocurría, Sakura seguían en espera, y al segundo timbre contestaron._

—¿Ya estas aquí? _—pregunta una voz muy ansiosa._

— _Sasu..._

 _No termino la palabra ya que un momento después, el segundo impacto se hizo presente._

 _En el inferior, la niña no logro agarrarse de algo y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sonoro. Mientras que Sakura, fue impactada a su lado izquierdo con tanta brutalidad y choco con más cristales._

 _La pantalla del celular se rompió en el impacto y se corto la llamada._

 _Pronto todo se volvió negro para ella._

 _Y así, la gran caja fue terminado en aplastar los lados y suprimir el autobús en forma de acordeón._

Paro en seco al recordar el último tramo del accidente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hasta en el último momento llamo a Sasuke para que fuera a rescatarla.

En verdad era una idiota.

Camino a la biblioteca con decisión, comúnmente Sasuke se encontraba en ese lugar para estudiar y hacer tareas.

Tenía que arreglar todo el asunto cuando antes.

Al entrar, rápidamente lo busco con la mirada. Pero no lo encontró, sin perder las esperanzas, se adentro más a los estantes para buscarlo.

Sonrió alegre cuando lo localizó sentado en una de las mesas.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa duro poco ya que una pelirroja se acerco antes que ella.

Apretó las manos al ver como Karin se inclinaba al Uchiha. Éste la ignoro y no apartó la vista se su libro.

—Sasuke-kun... —ronroneo de forma seductora. Sasuke la apartó con un manotazo. Eso le hizo respirar calma a Sakura —que permanecía detrás de los estantes escuchando y presenciando todo— no seas malo —Karin hizo un puchero.

Sasuke la miro sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro. No le agradaba la mujer, de por sí ella fue una de las causantes de tantas peleas con su novia, prácticamente la odiaba.

—Lár-ga-te —pronunció con enojo y cansancio.

—Qué pesado eres Sasuke-kun —dijo Karin con tristeza fingida. Se posicionó detrás y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del azabache, Sasuke suspiro frustrado—. Andas de mal humor... ¿Es por qué Sakurita prefiere a Sasori en vez que a ti? —ante sus palabras, Sasuke se irrito y Sakura se sintió culpable. Karin supo que dio en el clavo y se posicionó frente a Sasuke. Éste la miro abatido—. No te preocupes, yo te consolare... —murmura acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas... ¿Era enserio que Sasuke la amaba? Como veía, estaba dispuesto a olvidarla. Pero también fue su culpa por no haberse dando cuenta de todo un poco antes.

Se dio cuenta que amaba a Sasuke. No importaba si recordaba o no pero reconocía algo: _el corazón no olvida lo que la mente si._

Dispuesta a irse, se da media vuelta, pero no da ni un paso cuando escucha el rechinar de la mesa. Rápidamente voltea sobre su hombro y se asombra por lo que ve.

Sasuke está respirando de forma agitada mientras que la mesa hacia un metro lejos de él con una pelirroja —en estado de shock— mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Maldita zorra... —insultó Sasuke, se limpió con brusquedad los labios mientras agarra su mochila— el que Sakura no me recuerde no significa que yo deje de amarla —su mirada se volvió oscura. Karin trago grueso ante su mirada—. Porque quien en verdad ama... Le es fiel hasta la muerte —murmura lo último con tristeza. Luego se marcho a grandes zancadas ignorando los chismosos que llegaron a ver que tanto sucedía.

Sakura suspiro aliviada ante sus palabras. En verdad... Tenía a su lado al mejor de los hombres, ahora solo faltaba pedirle disculpas y comenzar de nuevo.

Pero ahora todo sería diferente.

Ella iba a ser que esa relación funcionará.

°\°\°\°

Cuando entro al departamento, se encontró con Sasuke, o más bien lo vio observando la televisión. Se extraño ante aquello, ya que él no era de verla ni mucho menos tocar el control.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que conocía algo del Uchiha. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se adentro saludando efusivamente a Sasuke.

Él solo gruño entre dientes, de seguro esa actitud alegre era debido a Sasori. Ante ese pensamiento apretó el control que tenía en su mano, le desagradaba la idea de verlos juntos.

Pero si Sakura era feliz... Él no intervendría más.

°\°\°\°

Después de dar vueltas en el colchón, decidió darle fin a sus mortificaciones e ir a enfrentar a su novio —porque ya lo tenía en mente—, quería que todo fuera como antes o por lo menos parecido para él.

No le gustaba verlo así, ido y dolido.

Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la cajita. Agarró un collar, el dije de ese collar era una especie de abanico de color rojo y blanco.

Estuvo investigando con Ino, y al parecer era el logotipo de las empresas Uchiha's. Era algo que no quiso saber con detalles, porque quería que Sasuke se las dijera más adelante.

Apretó el dije y camino decidida a la puerta.

Camino por el pasillo con pasos titubeantes. En el fondo tenía miedo de que Sasuke la rechazara, no sabía cual era esa inseguridad pero no era nada agradable sentirse así.

Lo observó por unos momentos, él se encontraba sentado en el sillón. La televisión pasaba un programa de comedia —cosa que Sasuke no suele ver—, además se dio cuenta que daba cabezazos. Últimamente se había desvelado por la universidad —tareas y proyectos—.

Se acerco al sillón decidida, sentándose alado de él carraspeo levemente atrayendo la atención que deseaba.

Sasuke con tan sólo verla quiso ponerse de pie, pero Sakura se lo impidió agarrándolo de la mano y volviendo a ponerla en el sillón. Como él estaba adormilado no le costó mucho trabajo.

—Necesito terminar el proyecto —se excusó en murmullo el ojinegro frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—«Claro y yo soy de Roma» —ironizó con sarcasmo. Suspiró al momento de sentir la tensión en ambos—. Sasuke-kun... Yo... Quería darte esto —le extendió su puño hacía él. Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante y su sueño se fue en lo más remoto de su cuerpo—. Te pertenece...

Sasuke entendió su mano paciente, intuía que se trataba de algo importante ya que la pelirrosa estaba nerviosa.

Dejo caer en su palma el dije, sintió como el frío abandonaba su mano y regresaba el calor. Dejo sus manos en los costados de su cadera.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver el dije del collar, miro a Sakura y luego el objeto no sabiendo que decir.

—Lo encontré en la mochila, al parecer lo compre antes del accidente —murmura al notar que Sasuke leía la nota. Pero había algo más.

Abajo de la misma nota venía una posdata que decía:

" _Tal vez lo que sucedió es el principio de una dura prueba que seguirá por un tiempo indefinido. Y lo que terminó como un doloroso recuerdo... Empezó siento más hermoso de lo normal, ¿no crees? Los celos, inseguridades, el enojo irracional, aquellas peleas que no recuerdo pero se que sucedieron porque puedo sentirlas. Mi piel se eriza al pensar en las posibles discusiones o por lo menos en los momentos que fuimos felices._

 _¿Enamorarse dos veces es posible? Puede ser que en otro mundo eso sea absurdo o algo remotamente imposible, pero en este caso no se puede evitar..._

 _Enamorarse solo es el principio de muchas más emociones y vivencias._

 _Feliz nuevo aniversario, Sasuke-kun"_

Sasuke alzó su vista enternecida ante las palabras de la Haruno. Ella estaba toda colorada pero decidida al mismo tiempo.

—Aclaró que no recuerdo nada, pero... —entrelaza su mano con la de él. Sasuke se quedo quieto esperando otra reacción de Sakura. Ella le sonrió levemente transmitiéndole amor y cariño—... prometo poner mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto funcione —lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta.

La abrazo sin poder contenerlo, llevaba días deseándolo y ahora por fin podía hacerlo.

El poder empezar de nuevo era algo que valía la pena.

Porque el amar a alguien, se comprometía a hacerla feliz, protegerla, amarla... Y ser su fortaleza.

Para él, su fortaleza era Sakura, esa mujer cual se enamoró profundamente.

Aquello solo era el fin de un doloroso recuerdo... Y el principio de algo apreciado.

—Te amo —dijo Sasuke cuando hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. Ella se sorprendió por unos segundos hasta que algo se removió en su interior, o más bien su corazón se aceleró a tal grado de sentir una inmensa alegría.

—Si te digo que no te amo sería una gran mentira —sollozo porque los recuerdos empezaron a fluir como agua en un río.

No fueron muchos, sin embargo fueron esenciales.

Todo paso rápido; la primera vez que Sasuke le dio un detalle —un ramo de flores y con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas— y la vez que le confesó en medio de un aguacero cuanto la amaba y quería estar a su lado por siempre.

Pidiéndole que fuera su novia.

El sentimiento de alegría y emoción se instaló en su pecho, tal vez no recuperaría todos sus recuerdos. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque estaba dispuesta a volver a empezar y para eso era necesario olvidar ciertas cosas.

Sasuke se separó de ella lentamente, y se debía a que lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Extraño demasiado a su novia y poder estar así con ella.

Su ausencia lo estaba matando poco a poco.

La Sakura que conocía murió el día del accidente, pero no completamente. Solo murió sus inseguridades y temores, y nació una fortaleza nata y la confianza en ellos... En él.

—¿Sientes esto? —Sakura entrelaza su mano con la de Sasuke y la posó encima de su corazón. Él la miro a los ojos tratando se adivinar lo que ella sentía, al mismo tiempo asintió levemente con la cabeza— mi corazón palpita con fuerza y rapidez al haberte reconocido al fin, al amor que me tenías suprimido y que ahora está liberado —murmura lo último. Apartó la mano de su pecho y cerró lentamente los ojos acercándose a Sasuke.

Reaccionó rápidamente y muy ansioso, paso una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra la poso en su mejilla.

Así se fundieron en un beso, tierno y ansiado.

No era nada de lujuria o pasión, si no amor puro y dulce.

Más lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Sakura, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho al besarlo y tenerlo cerca.

Tal vez su mente lo haya olvidado y dejado en lo más remoto de su conciencia... Sin embargo, su corazón y alma nunca lo hicieron.

* * *

 _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, querido lector._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera! :v_


End file.
